The fatal game
by CaamCam
Summary: Des événements étranges étaient en train de se produire dans la communauté francophone des youtubers gaming. Est-ce que Unster et Newtiteuf allait être frappé par cette crise mystérieuse ?


« Un autre homme s'ajoute à la longue liste des youtubers retrouvés chez eux dans un état critique. »

Newtiteuf était devant son écran de télévision, devant les informations du soir, écoutant les terribles nouvelles qui faisaient les titres de tous les journaux depuis deux semaines.

« Kigyar69 a été retrouvé chez lui avec un couteau planté dans la poitrine. L'homme a perdu beaucoup de sang et est actuellement entre la vie et la mort. »

Lorsque le youtuber Pokémon entendit le pseudo de la personne retrouvée, un frisson parcourra son corps. Il pensa immédiatement à son ami, Unsterbliicher. C'était un très bon ami de Kigyar. NT espérait que Unster arriverait à encaisser le choc.

« Le cas des nombreux youtubers gaming retrouvés ainsi inquiète les autorités mais aussi les médecins en charge de ces hommes. D'après le docteur Saez, les victimes ne devraient scientifiquement pas survivre à de telles blessures. Cependant, ils sont tous encore en vie. Kigyar69 s'ajoute aux dix victimes précédentes. Les autorités du pays cherchent toujours à résoudre cette mystérieuse affaire. »

Newtiteuf souffla. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et appela son ami Unster. L'homme répondit presque directement. Il avait le souffle coupé. NT était très inquiet.

« Unster, ça va ? Fit le fan de Pokémon, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

\- Kigyar... »

La détresse se sentait dans la voix du jeune homme. Un de ses plus proches amis était dans un état plus que critique. Le choc de l'annonce était horrible. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris les noms des précédentes victimes, ça n'avait pas été facile mais là... Unster n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Se voulant rassurant, Newtiteuf proposa à l'homme qu'il avait au bout du téléphone de le rejoindre chez lui. Alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot, il répondit positivement et se mit en route après avoir raccrocher.

Newtiteuf était assis sur son canapé, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Unsterbliicher. Soudain, un sentiment horrible prit possession de son corps. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Unster alors qu'il était en chemin vers son appartement ? Pourquoi les autres étaient victimes d'une chose totalement terrifiante mais pas eux ? Et si leurs tours approchaient ?

Il fut tirer de ses pensées obscures par trois coups contre sa porte. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Sans prendre le temps de regarder par l'œil de bœuf qui se trouvait derrière. C'était Unsterbliicher. Ses yeux bleus habituellement remplis de joie et de malice étaient maintenant rougis par les larmes et transmettait son désespoir. NT lui sauta dans les bras avant même de le faire rentrer. Unster serra son ami dans ses bras enfouissant la tête dans le creux de son cou. Après cette étreinte qui avait duré plusieurs longues minutes, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Newtiteuf. Le propriétaire des lieux, ou plutôt le locataire, proposa quelque chose à boire ou à manger à son invité. Mais celui-ci refusa. Il était beaucoup trop mal pour avaler quoique ce soit. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Unster fixait le sol pendant que NT le regardait, cherchant comment réussir à le réconforter.

« Ça va aller... tenta-t-il

\- Non, ils vont mourir...

\- Tu as entendu comme moi ! Avec leurs blessures, ils devraient déjà être morts ! »

Après avoir finis sa phrase, Newtiteuf se tapa mentalement la tête. Cette réplique était tout sauf réconfortante. Unsterbliicher se tourna vers lui tout doucement alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue gauche.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ils sont en vie, il y a encore un espoir... se rattrapa-t-il tout en essuyant la perle salée qui continuait son chemin sur la joue du jeune homme. »

Le youtuber mincraftien avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il baissa la tête vers le sol tout en fermant les yeux. Il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration mais son souffle était saccadé. Il porta sa main droite à ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place. Voyant la main tremblante de Unster, NT l'attrapa et la serra fort dans la sienne. Il releva lentement la tête vers celui qui lui tenait la main. Il voulait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais la pression que Newtiteuf exerçait sur sa main le rassurait quelque peu.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va mourir ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une telle façon qu'on aurait pu penser que c'était un enfant qui parlait et non un jeune homme de son âge. Newtiteuf était attendrit par la bouille si enfantine d'Unsterbliicher, mais la question posée lui glaçait le sang. Avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réponse négative.

« Mais alors pourquoi eux et pas nous ? »

NT prit une inspiration, il voulait répondre à cette question mais en était incapable. Tous ces événements étaient si inexplicables et si étranges. L'homme avait peur de mourir, peur que ce qui était arrivé à ses collègues et amis se reproduisent pour lui. Mais ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était de perdre Unsterbliicher. Newtiteuf se mit à réfléchir et imaginer ce que serait sa vie si Unster venait à subir le même sort que les autres. Avec ses pensées plus effroyables les unes que les autres, son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent dans les yeux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il fit une pression énorme sur la main qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent et frappaient fort contre leurs poitrines. Les battements de cœur était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement du youtuber pokémon.

« Je veux pas te perdre... murmura Unsterbliicher, brisant alors le silence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Newtiteuf voulait absolument rassurer son ami. Mais trouver les mots dans une telle situation n'était des plus facile. Alors il avait prononcé cette phrase, peut-être une phrase un peu banale mais une phrase qui se voulait vraie. NT espérait pouvoir le protéger et passer de longs moments à ses côtés.

Malgré la douleur qui régnait dans leurs corps, les deux youtubers prirent leurs téléphones portables afin de faire un tour sur Twitter pour y poster un message dans le but de rassurer leur communauté. Sur Internet, beaucoup de théories furent imaginées pour résoudre le mystère de ces crimes. Un fan fou ayant décider de décimer tous les youtubers qu'il admirait ? Un tueur à gage engagé par un youtuber jaloux ? Une malédiction parce qu'ils n'avaient pas rendu l'argent aux abonnés ? Certaines théories étaient purement humoristiques mais Unster et NT n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire. Ils étaient partis eux même dans un délire sinistre, cherchant tous les points communs que les youtubers victimes de l'attaque avaient. La liste était plutôt longue, mais n'aidait pas beaucoup les deux amis. Quand soudain, Unsterbliicher se leva du canapé, les yeux écarquillés.

« The fatal game, souffla-t-il. »

Newtiteuf le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeu d'horreur venait faire dans une histoire de tentative de meurtres ? Ou plutôt dans des attaques où les victimes survivaient étrangement à des blessures mortelles.

« Ce jeu, ils l'ont tous reçu... continua Unsterbliicher.

\- Oui, et alors ? Moi aussi, mais je vais bien »

L'homme encore assis sur le canapé se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit le boîtier du jeu dont Unster parlait. Le jeu avait été envoyé à une bonne vingtaine de youtubers en avant-première par une petite entreprise de jeu qui espérait évoluer en se faisait de la pub grâce aux vidéos que les joueurs auraient pu poster sur YouTube.

« Mais eux, ils y ont joué ! Pas toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea le youtuber minecraftien.

\- Tu sais, les jeux d'horreur c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Unsterbliicher soupira de soulagement. Mais NT ne comprenait toujours pas. En quoi le fait d'avoir joué ou non pouvait le rapprocher de la mort ? Cette question sonna bizarre lorsqu'il se mit à y réfléchir mais après tout, la situation aussi était bizarre.

« Tu joues pour ta vie. Tu perds, c'est la fin de ta vie. Un seul essai, après la mort viendra te chercher si tu échoues. C'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur la boîte, NT !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas mort ! S'énerva Newtiteuf

\- Pour sauver le monde, gagne ou tu retrouveras tes amis disparus dans les ténèbres. Il faut qu'on gagne ce jeu pour sauver les autres ! S'exclama Unster sans avoir écouter ce que le youtuber pokémon venait de lui dire. »

NT soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans sa mèche décolorée. Il prit une grande inspiration et toujours avec une main sur le visage, il commença à parler.

« Écoute Unster. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas en jouant à un jeu débile qu'on arrivera à les sauver. On ne peut rien faire pour eux, on est pas médecins ni de la police, alors laisse tomber et vient te reposer. »

Pendant cette courte prise de parole, Unsterbliicher avait regardé son ami parler. Il l'avait écouté mais n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire pendant que ses amis étaient coincés entre la vie et la mort. Il prit le boîtier de jeu que Newtiteuf avait posé sur le canapé, l'ouvrit et inséra le disque dans la fente de l'ordinateur prévue à cet effet. Il s'installa sur la chaise, devant l'écran qui lançait le jeu. C'était un écran d'accueil plutôt sombre qui apparu, ce qui était assez logique pour un jeu destiné à faire peur. NT regarda son ami sans rien faire, il l'observait quelque peu énervé par son comportement.

Unsterbliicher avait le regard fixé sur l'écran, une main sur la souris l'autre sur le clavier. Ses doigts tremblaient quelque peu, il n'aimait pas les jeux qui faisaient peur. Il avala sa salive tant bien que mal tellement sa gorge était nouée par la peur. Malgré ce sentiment d'insécurité totale, il se créa son personnage et le jeu pouvait commencer.

Un bruit sourd sortit des enceintes alors que l'écran de jeu était noir. Le bruit fit sursauter les deux youtubers, la partie commençait bien. Alors que l'écran était toujours noir et que le silence régnait, les volets de l'appartement de Newtiteuf claquèrent et se fermèrent. Les deux amis se regardèrent effrayés.

Il était presque une heure du matin. Leurs amis étaient dans un état critique. Ils étaient fatigués. Quelle idée de jouer à un jeu pareil maintenant ! Newtiteuf prit une chaise et s'installa aux côtés d'Unster. La peur commença à s'emparer des corps des deux hommes, mais celui qui était en possession de la souris continua de jouer. L'atmosphère du jeu était pesante. Les actions se passaient dans un vieux manoir lugubre et abandonné en plein milieu d'une forêt. C'était un peu cliché mais l'ambiance recherché était à chaque fois au rendez-vous. De plus, les graphismes étaient vraiment réalistes, ce qui ajoutait encore une bonne dose de frissons.

Le jeu avançait doucement, le personnage que jouait Unsterbliicher n'avait qu'une lampe torche pour éclairer les lieux d'une sombreur extrême. Dans l'appartement, les bruits de trois cœurs et de trois respirations différentes résonnaient : celui de NT, celui d'Unster et celui du personnage joué. Newtiteuf tenait fermement le bras de Unsterbliicher sans pour autant l'empêcher de jouer. Des screamers et des cris stridents. De lourds silences rompus par d'angoissantes musiques. Ce jeu était vraiment digne de devenir un grand jeu d'horreur. Sauf si la théorie d'Unster n'était pas qu'une théorie...

Cela faisait à présent une heure et demi que les deux youtubers étaient assis devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Le personnage que jouait Unsterbliicher n'était pas encore mort, et la fin du jeu était pour bientôt. Ils n'avaient pas arrêter de sursauter face aux screamers et de paniquer lorsque la mort voulait s'emparer du personnage joué. Pendant le temps de jeu, presque aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Un petit « Tu vas y arriver » de la part de NT ou quelques insultes de la part des deux amis, mais rien de plus.

Le personnage dirigé par Unster avançait dans un long couloir. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de béton. L'endroit semblait sans fin et de plus en plus étroit. Était-ce la fin ? Une légère lumière rouge apparu au loin. Grâce à cette lueur, une silhouette put se dessiner. Une femme, flottant à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol et portant une longue robe noircit de poussières et rougit par le sang. Le souffle des deux amis se coupèrent, c'était la fin. Il fallait la tuer. Mais comment ? Cliquant sur une touche du clavier, Unster fit ouvrir le sac à dos du joueur. L'inventaire des objets récoltés dans son aventure s'afficha à l'écran. Les yeux de Newtiteuf et d'Unsterbliicher parcoururent à toute vitesse les objets pour trouver comment mettre fin au jeu.

« Le briquet ! S'écria NT »

Dès lors que l'homme avait crié la solution, un cri strident sortit des enceintes faisant sursauter les youtubers. Pendant ce moment de panique, Unsterbliicher cliqua sur le clavier ce qui ferma l'inventaire sans qu'il n'est le temps de sortir le briquet. Le cri continuait de faire souffrir leurs oreilles. Sur l'écran, face au personnage joué par Unster, la femme se rapprochait d'une vitesse incroyable. Avec un dernier espoir d'échapper à une mort certaine, l'homme ayant les contrôles du joueur lui fit faire demi-tour et le fit courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Pendant la course, Newtiteuf s'était agrippé au bras d'Unster, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le joueur commença à s'essouffler. C'était la fin.

Sur l'écran, le personnage que jouait Unsterbliicher était allongé sur le sol, une flaque de sang autour du haut de son corps. Sa gorge était tranchée. Les yeux bleus d'Unster se remplirent de larmes. C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir. Newtiteuf ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. La seule émotion qu'il laissait transparaître était le choc. Il lâcha doucement le bras de l'homme qui était à ses cotés qu'il tenait encore. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils fixaient tous les deux l'écran.

« Combien de temps ? Demanda le youtuber pokémon d'une voix tremblante.

\- Trop peu. »

Les larmes se mirent alors à dévaler les joues de Newtiteuf. Il baissa la tête, abattu par le chagrin. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ce n'était pas qu'un ami, c'était bien plus que ça. Parmi ses sanglots, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps mais...

\- Je t'aime NT, coupa Unsterbliicher. »

Le dit NT tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Une main squelettique était posée sur l'épaule du minecraftien. Les larmes roulaient en silence sur son visage. La main fit tourner la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il se retrouvait désormais face à la mort. Celle qui allait l'exécuter était la femme qui l'avait tuée dans le jeu. Son corps était squelettique et d'une blancheur morte. Newtiteuf regardait la scène sans pouvoir bouger, cloué sur sa chaise. Sans même toucher l'homme, la femme souleva Unster. Le plafond n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. D'un geste rapide, elle trancha la gorge de l'homme qui tomba immédiatement sur le sol. Alors que le cri de désespoir lancé par Newtiteuf fit trembler les murs de son appartement, la femme disparu dans un souffle de vent qui décoiffa le jeune homme.

Newtiteuf accouru vers le corps inconscient de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était à genoux, au-dessus du corps, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se laissa tomber sur le torse d'Unsterbliicher et sanglota. Il voulait mourir. Pourquoi vivre sans la personne qu'on aime ? Ça ne rimait à rien. Alors que tout espoir avait disparu et que Newtiteuf avait pour projet de se laisser mourir aux cotés de l'homme de sa vie, il sursauta. Des battements de cœurs provenaient de la poitrine d'Unster. NT se redressa et repensa à ce que son ami lui avait dit. Il devait jouer et gagner. Il connaissait la solution. Il devait redonner la vie à tout ces youtubers qui étaient perdus entre la vie et la mort. Il devait redonner la vie à Unster.

Newtiteuf se leva et s'installa sur sa chaise devant son ordinateur qui affichait l'écran d'accueil du jeu. Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient mouillés. Son regard se porta sur sa main qui venait de faire un tour sur son crâne, elle était pleine de sang. Le sang d'Unsterbliicher. Le cœur de NT se serra et les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Sa vue était maintenant brouillée, mais il cliqua sur la souris faisant démarrer le jeu.

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et dégagèrent sa vue. Il voyait maintenant clairement l'écran. Il se concentra sur le jeu, oubliant presque l'enjeu. Chaque screamer. Chaque musique stressante. Chaque pièce. Chaque item. Il connaissait tout. NT ne sursautait même plus. Il voulait gagner. Il devait gagner. Il avait retenu chaque geste que Unster avait fait et les reproduisait. Devant le personnage qu'il jouait se trouvait l'entrée du long couloir. Newtiteuf prit une grande inspiration et passa ses mains sur son visage puis ouvrit l'inventaire pour prendre le briquet.

La petite flamme du briquet éclairait beaucoup moins que la lampe torche mais il connaissait le chemin. Tout droit, toujours tout droit. Jusqu'à la lueur rouge. Il fit avancer le personnage doucement. Les pas résonnaient comme ceux qu'avaient fais Unster un peu auparavant. Après chaque pas, le cœur de Newtiteuf s'accélérait un peu plus. Et là, sur l'écran, un point rouge apparu. C'était la fin. Le personnage s'approcha encore et encore de cette lumière rouge jusqu'à voir le visage de la femme qui avait envoyé beaucoup de monde entre la vie et la mort. D'un coup, elle se mit à voler vers lui. Sans paniqué mais en retenant son souffle quand même, NT cliqua sur une touche du clavier ce qui lança le briquet sur la femme. Le feu se mit alors à se propager sur toute la robe et commença à la brûler. Elle poussa un horrible cri perçant de colère et se transforma en un simple tas de cendre. Newtiteuf lâcha son souffle qu'il retenait depuis que le briquet avait été lancer. A ce moment là, les cendres s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent. C'était fini !

Newtiteuf se leva et s'agenouilla auprès d'Unsterbliicher. Sa gorge était déjà en train de cicatriser. L'homme allongé sur le sol ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, éblouis par le peu de lumière du soleil levant que laissait passer les volets fermés. Les larmes se mirent à glisser sur le visage de NT alors qu'un sourire s'y dessinait. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Unster qui se mit à sourire lui aussi. Quand il eu les yeux bien ouverts, il commença à paniquer.

« NT, c'est quoi le sang sur ton visage ? Ça va ?

\- C'est rien Unster. Tout va bien, rassura le jeune homme avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. »

C'était un tendre baiser, remplis d'amour qui fut échanger à ce moment-là. Le bonheur était présent dans leur cœur qui battait dans leur poitrine. Newtiteuf avait posé sa main sur la douce joue de son compagnon.

Newtiteuf appela les secours pour qu'ils s'occupent d'Unsterbliicher. A l'hôpital, tout le monde fut étonné de voir les youtubers se réveiller les uns après les autres. Leurs blessures se mirent à guérir lentement mais ils allaient beaucoup mieux. Après que les médecins les aient examiné et pansé quelques blessures superficielles, ils purent retourner chez eux. NT avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé aux autorités qui avaient eu beaucoup de mal à y croire mais avaient finalement clôturer l'affaire grâce au youtuber pokémon.

Unster et NT étaient assis sur le canapé dans l'appartement où quelques heures auparavant un jeu contre la mort s'était déroulé. Main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, ils regardaient les informations.

« Un jeune youtuber voulant rester anonyme vient de sauver ses amis en les ramenant à la vie. En effet, un jeu ayant été mal codé avait fait revenir à la vie une entité étrange mais extrêmement dangereuse. Grâce à lui, ce fantôme a été détruit. Mais pour plus de sécurité, les autorités ont décidé d'incinérer toutes les copies existantes de ce jeu. »

L'écran de télévision passa au noir. Unsterbliicher tourna la tête vers Newtiteuf d'un regard interrogateur. Le youtuber pokémon tenait la télécommande entre ses mains. Il souriait.

« Pourquoi t'as éteins la télé ? Questionna le jeune homme ayant un énorme pansement autour du cou.

\- On s'en fous de tout ça. Je t'ai toi, tout va bien. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire. L'homme qui venait de sauver beaucoup de monde se pencha vers Unster. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois pour un baiser plus que passionné. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.


End file.
